Universo de pensamientos
by haneko-chan
Summary: Series de Drabbles. Pensamientos mas profundos de Gohan dedicados a una persona en especial. AU
1. Arco Iris

**Podría considerarse un UA.**  
Drabble algo largo, disculpen…  
Disfrútenlo y sientan sus emociones salir.

* * *

**El arco iris**

Tus ojos, azules.  
Azules como el cielo que te envuelve en una suave y delicada danza cada vez que alzas la vista y enriqueces tus parpados.

Tus mejillas, rosadas.  
Rosadas como los pétalos de la flor que sostengo en mis manos ahora, sin espinas ni protección alguna, pero que yo muy celosamente conservo.

Tus labios, escarlata.  
Escarlata como la caja vieja que cargo bajo mis brazos y que de corazón latente, forma tiene.

Tu piel, café.  
Café como las hojas que en otoño débilmente caen por el viento que contra las ramas de un árbol viejo choca y nueva vida trae.

Tus cabellos, negros.  
Negros como la noche misma que me acompaña y oculta en un manto de melancolía que en mi ser destroza.

Porque estoy parado aquí esperándote llegar, en este lugar del que te vi partir para nunca más regresar.  
Pero veme aquí, como viuda quieta al mar mirando cómo su amado regresará. Porque tu partida parte de mí llevó y de la tuya quedó.  
Me dicen que de ti nunca más sabré, que partiste sin decir por qué. Pero en mi corazón no hay espacio para la afirmación de que de ti me olvidé.

Aunque tu mi vida llevaste, mi corazón destrozado dejaste y mi alma quebraste; tu matiz, como maquina que cuida al que en coma seguía, mantiene la esperanza de que mis ojos muertos, pronto de vida llenes con los colores de tu arco iris.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo:**

Momentos de inspiración mientras realizaba un capitulo de mi pendiente fic, ATDADM.  
Desde hace tiempo desee hacer un drabble y pues de un segundo a otro el hadita de mis inspiraciones apareció en mi regazo y aquí lo tienen… Primer drabble que hago.  
Reviews permitidos o comentarios agradecidos…

Sayonara  
CaHo  
Haneko-chan


	2. Luna

**Podría considerarse un UA.**

Continuación de una serie de drabbles GxV  
Disfrútenlo y sientan sus emociones salir.

* * *

**Luna.**

Recuerdo tu espalda en el marco de la puerta.

Recuerdo tu cabello negro, recogido en una coleta, blandiéndose al viento.

Recuerdo lo que llevabas puesto, una simple camisa blanca y unos simple jeans.

Recuerdo la maleta que llevabas, que muy decididamente sostenías entre tus manos.

Recuerdo que llorabas, recuerdo que lloraba.

Recuerdo las escaleras en donde mí destrozado cuerpo esperaba a que dieras vuelta y nunca te fueras.

Recuerdo que no lo hiciste.

Recuerdo que afuera estaba lloviendo, recuerdo que no te importó.

Recuerdo que al marcharte una luz plateada entró hábilmente por entre la puerta donde se vi partir. Salí, para ver que era, a la entrada de _nuestra_ casa. Era esa hermosa constelación que tanto iluminaba esa noche. Estaba completa y se podían distinguir fácilmente los cráteres que me sabía de memoria. Solo ella observó silenciosa esa noche. La noche de tu partida. Solo ella observó, y lo hizo aún sabiendo que eras su constelación favorita. La luna llena.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo:**

Casi lloro, quien sabe si ustedes también estén igual de locos que yo…  
Dejen reviews por favor.

¡Sayo!


	3. Sol

Podría considerarse un UA.  
Continuación de una serie de drabbles GxV  
Disfrútenlo y sientan sus emociones salir.  


* * *

**Sol**

Me encanta el color azul, como tus ojos.

Ojos azules como cuando miras un zafiro hacia el sol.  
El sol que sentía al tocar tus labios, y el calor que emanabas de ellos; pero ya no están.  
Ya no están los momentos en que sonreíamos, los dos, distantes del mundo que nos rodeaba.  
El mundo que se acabó cuando decidiste terminar con este amor.  
Amor que te brindaba incondicionalmente y tu descaradamente rechazaste.  
Rechazo que me carcome el alma al recordar tus exactas palabras.  
Palabras que me dijiste cuando, sentados en el comedor de nuestra casa, me comentaste que no podías más.  
Más nunca, realmente, entendí. El por qué dijiste: «Esta situación… no la aguanto más.»  
Quien no aguantó fui yo, cuando un rayo de sol opacó tus ojos azules como cuando miras un zafiro hacia el sol.

Me encanta el color amarillo, porque se asemeja al del sol que iluminaba tus ojos.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo:**

Perdón! Perdón… ay perdón por la tardanza! No tengo otra palabra en la mente, lo siento… es mejor?

Es que he estado atareada con mi curso de ingles, de violín, baile, cosas de la embajada, curso de ingles en el exterior… pero porque les digo eso!? No tiene nada que ver, solo son excusas que no vienen al caso… buaa! me odiaran mas los que estén leyendo mi fic ATDADM… lo siento A TODOS!! Es que no me llega mucha inspiración… cuando escribo, pues no me gusta lo que veo y lo borro, porque, no querrán algo torpe y escrito a la rapidez cierto? Cierto!? … me resigno, no lo actualizaré hasta cuando quede bien… así que sigan esperando Muajaja!! –se cubre de tomates podridos lanzados a la autora-

(CaHo: no quedará mal pedirles reviews?) (Haneko: no nos arriesguemos…)

Matanne…


	4. Nubes

**Podría considerarse un UA**.  
Continuación de una serie de drabbles GxV  
Disfrútenlo y sientan sus emociones salir**.  
**

* * *

**Nubes**

Creo ver la lluvia caer.

Creo que estás afuera, sentada en la silla colgante del balcón.

Creo que ahora llueve porque no estás aquí.

Creo que te veo por la ventana.

Creo que no te puedo ver.

Creo que es solo mi pensamiento, tan solo quiero creer que estás ahí abajo, frente a la silla colgante donde antes compartíamos momentos especiales.

Creo que es tan solo una ilusión.

Creo que las nubes ya se han ido.

Creo que la lluvia ya no me puede lastimar.

Creo… tan solo creo… que quiero estar junto a ti.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo**:

Este es simple y no muy bueno… Así que hay más por leer… sigan al siguiente ;)

CaHo


	5. Estaciones

**Podría considerarse un UA**.  
Continuación de una serie de drabbles GxV  
Disfrútenlo y sientan sus emociones salir**.**

* * *

**Estaciones.**

Cada día que pasa, paso más tiempo contigo.  
Como tus labios rozan los míos con la calidez de un sol de verano.  
Tus manos que se enlazan con las mías mientras caminamos por los senderos de nuestro jardín secreto.  
El jardín que juntos construimos, aquella linda primavera…  
Mientras las hojas de aquellas pequeñas flores que tanto te gustaban, emergían con el calor de tu canto… oh! Pasa tiempo conmigo.

Cada día que pasa, pienso más en ti.  
Las tardes que sales, y no vuelves sino hasta el anochecer.  
Cuando estamos en la intimidad de nuestra alcoba, en el frío invierno.  
En los momentos que pareciera que tú no pensaras en mí… oh! Por favor piensa en mí.

Cada día que pasa, ruego más por tu compañía.  
Por tus roces, por tus caricias, por todo tu.  
Pareciera que cada momento en el que estamos juntos, tú no estuvieras…  
Como las hojas que se desvanecen en el otoño.  
¿Hemos perdido el amor en cada uno?… oh! Estate conmigo.

Pero ahora cada día que llega, paso más tiempo pensando y rogando por tus ojos…  
¡Oh tus ojos! Como brillan tal estrellas en las noches de verano… tu, mi pequeño verano…  
… ¿Cuando fue que te convertiste en el frío invierno?

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo:**

Otro pequeño poemita que me nació ahora. Esto es un regalito de mi para todas ustedes mis pequeñas lectoras decepcionadas de esta diminuta autora… sorry, ya me puse las pilas recargadas y volví al ataque… si tan solo tuviera más energía en el fic de ATDADM me apresuraría… pero son tan escasos los reviews… que creo que no voy bien…  
… Aunque a decir verdad… joder, tampoco me salía inspiración… jaja!  
Ya, ya… no se preocupen que vuelvo al ataque con más recarga… LA AMO A TODAS!! (…aquellas que siguen conmigo y no pierden sus esperanzas en mi, ya que yo soy otro caso) y que espero que no se hayan aburrido de mi…

Por cierto… feliz mes de las brujitas… jeje… :S

Reviews por favor!!  
Mattane!  
CaHo


End file.
